Here Comes Trouble
by ALoneMarauder
Summary: It's all one big party in the Potter/Weasley/Longbottom/Lovegood-Scamander Clan. Al has a crush on someone he shouldn't, Scorpius can't keep his hands to himself, Lucy comes out with a not-so-surprising secret, Lorcan is as insensitive as ever, Fred sets fire to numerous toilet seats and Hugo, as usual, is kept out of everything.
1. Potter Household

_**Potter Household**_

It was a beautiful, sunlit morning in Godric's Hollow. The phoenix was singing, the air was peacefully still and there wasn't a gnome in the garden. Yes, it was as picturesque as a post card, and nothing could shatter the calm atmosphere-

"FUCK!"

Except that. And cue the smoke alarm,

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Albus Severus sighed. It seemed James was up.

Down in the kitchen, James Sirius was holding a smoking toaster at arms length.

"Maybe we can just chuck it?" he suggested, eyeing the the bin that hastily scurried out of the room.

"It's on bloody FIRE!" Arominta Grimmer cried with alarm. She was indeed correct, for the toaster had chosen that moment to give off a loud BANG then a shower of golden sparks and exert a tongue of flame.

"ARGH!" James yelled, dropping the toaster with a CRASH.

"SHIT!" a lock of Minty's violently red hair had caught alight and was burning up rapidly, like the fuse of a bomb. Before the small flame had managed to spread or reach her scalp, however, James had hurriedly thrown a cup of water over her.

There was a tense silence, only broken by the faint popping of the toaster as the metal on the outside blistered.

"Potter, _die_," said Minty in a deadly whisper. Then, with a battle cry she sprung from her seat and filled a cup of water, chasing him around the kitchen in an attempt to throw it over him. After a few minutes of intense and over-elaborate water fighting they were both drenched and gasping with giggles. James had slipped and was lying flat on the floor, and Minty was clutching a chair.

"How old are you, two?" Albus asked with a sigh from the doorway, surveying the scene. He prided himself on being the sensible one in the family. James, quite frankly, had the mental age of a toddler and Lily had too much of a temper for her own good. Albus on the other hand, always did his homework, was always on time, and could be counted upon to act his age.

That was more than could be said for the other two Potter children.

"Albie!" Minty beamed, slipping and sliding in an effort to get to the other side of the kitchen to give him a hug. A pink tinge came to Albus' cheeks, but he acted as if he were less than pleased.

"Mint, you're soaking," he groaned, pulling out of the hug and looking at a stain now on his top. "Is that… Jam?!" he asked in exasperation. He was wearing his best Puddlemere United top too! But Minty just laughed,

"Yeah, sorry Al. James' fault." She turned around and shot her friend a dark look. James just stuck his tongue out and smirked.

"Minty and Albie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" but James fell silent before he could finish his teasing. It was as if he'd lost his voice. All three teenagers turned to look at the doorway of the kitchen.

A formidable looking Ginny Potter was standing there, hands on hips, looking sternly into two guilty faces and one exasperated one. It was remarkable how much she looked like her Mother. Grandma Weasley's rages were legend, though they were few and far between, Uncle George in particular had a fair few stories of them. But Ginny's rages – if it were possible – were even more terrifying. Her wand was held loosely in her right hand, which hung carelessly by her side. She waved it and James found he could speak again.

"Care to explain?" she asked, gesturing at the mess of a kitchen. Minty and James exchanged looks.

"To be honest, not really."

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction, and by mentioning that I don't mean you should sugar coat anything, but I know how first fan fic's are usually… Well, not great.**

**Constructive criticism is loved! Thanks for reading, in the very least, I know the summary wasn't particularly enticing, but hey-ho!**

**Thank you ever so much!**

**~ALM**


	2. Malfoy Household

_**Malfoy Household**_

Scorpius Malfoy was 'woken up' by the family House Elf, Tinka. Truth be told, he'd already been up for a good hour, listening to the shouts from downstairs.

"Master Malfoy," Tinka squeaked in a wheezy voice. She was an old elf, and had looked after Scorpius when he was a baby. Pulling open the heavy curtains of the huge French windows Scorpius had insisted be put in, she went on,

"Madam Greengrass says you must get up and go down for breakfast."

There weren't many windows in Malfoy Manor, and Scorpius hated living in the half-light, so he'd forced his parents to put large windows and a balcony in his room. He preferred it that way, with sunlight and fresh air and a little bit more freedom.

"Excellent! Thanks Tinka. I can take it from here." He jumped out of bed and patted the elf fondly.

As she scurried downstairs, the shouting match started up again. Scorpius sighed, it had been like this for a while. His parents having goes at each other. Fighting over the littlest things; his Father working too much, his Mother wearing too many rings, the reason behind Scorpius not being in Slytherin… Yes, that was a common topic. It had been a great disappointment to both his parents, indeed the whole family, when he'd been placed in Gryffindor.

Not that Scorpius cared what they thought, not anymore. He'd spent every holiday since at Hogwarts, or with friends. It was just a shame that this year he'd had to come back 'home' for the last two weeks of the Summer. His Aunt Daphne was pregnant, and his Mother had arranged a rather depressing baby shower.

There had been no laughter, no exchanging of baby stories, not so much as a balloon. Just a moth-eaten banner and a few hours of boredom. Typical Malfoy get-together.

They weren't the celebratory sort.

Needless to say, Scorpius was relieved to be going back to Hogwarts. He pushed open the French windows and stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in a lungful of fresh air and wondering how he'd be able to persuade Al into breaking the rules…

His bedroom was in the attic, and – although Malfoy Manor was in the middle of a forest – his balcony could see over the canopy of trees and right to the mountain range miles away.

**A/N: I'm less happy with this chapter. Bit boring. I'll try and update again tonight from a more exciting household… I was thinking about doing a short bit from the perspective of each household in the Potter/Weasley/Longbottom/Lovegood-Scamander Clan, but that might be too much and get boring? Review what you think. **

**Thank you to everyone who's viewed and an especially warm THANK YOU to Harrypotterfangirl79, the first follower!**

**~ALM**


	3. Weasley-Granger Household

_**Weasley-Granger Household**_

"Ron! Ron! Ron, get _up_!" Ron Weasley groaned and turned over in bed.

"What, Hermione?" he asked wearily. But Ron knew exactly what. First day of Hogwarts. Nightmare.

"What time is it?" he asked, sitting up in bed and running a hand through his violently ginger hair.

"Eight o'clock. Rose and Hugo should be waking up now. I made sure they'd packed everything, especially Rose's revision timetable. She's doing her O.W.L.s this year and we need to make sure she's fully prepared-" Hermione went on. Ron grimaced. _O.W.L.s_. He remembered his own. With that awful Umbridge woman as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher... He shuddered.

"...She wants to become a Healer so she's got to take Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration..." Ron tuned out of Hermione's excessive, worried natter. He doubted very much that his daughter wanted to be a Healer. With the length of her skirt these days and her hanging around with that Malfoy boy...

He shook his head. No, that wasn't fair. Ron knew Scorpius wasn't like his Father in many ways. He'd met the boy on several occasions, even had him stay for a few days one Summer. Still, his sources on the inside (Hugo and Albus) told him that Master Malfoy was a bit of a love-'em-and-leave-'em type of bloke, and Albus being one of Scorpius' best friends made him all the more reliable.

Nevertheless, now was not an appropriate time to fathom why his daughter had told her Mother she wanted to be a Healer and whether or not he really did trust Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hermione, don't worry about Rose. She's a clever girl, she'll be _fine_." he smiled, kissing his wife briefly to ensure she wouldn't lapse into another monologue.

Hermione's cheeks flushed a little pink and she let out a sigh,

"Alright, I just so want her to do well because she's so clever and she's got such-" but what exactly Rose had was made a mystery to Ron as Hugo came bounding upstairs, over-excited as ever.

"Dad!" he moaned. "You're not even _dressed_ yet!"

"Neither are you, buster." said Ron with a look at his son's red and White striped pyjamas.

"Yeah but I'm _going_ to." he said, as if it were completely obvious, and trundles downstairs again, making as much noise as humanly possible.

"Mum!" Rose's voice called up the stairs. "I can't find my potion kit..."

Both parents sighed. First day of Hogwarts. Nightmare.

**A/N: So this chapter's a bit better than the last one, do we agree? All these 'Household' bits are just sort of Prologue, that's why they're short. I promise after we get through them the proper chapters will be longer **

**Reviews are magic! A special thanks to Catalina Brown for reviewing and following, it made my day!**

**And just to make this clear: Minty was James' friend who was staying with the Potters for a bit. Sorry if it wasn't obvious.**

**Thank you ever so much!**

**~ALM**


	4. Lovegood-Scamader Household

_**Lovegood-Scamander Household**_

Lorcan Lovegood-Scamander was lying in bed, staring at the Map of the World his parents had given him and Lysander for their twelfth birthday. It was very old, peeling and frayed around the edges, and the yellowish parchment was gradually going brown with age. It was and-drawn, passed down through the Lovegood family for centuries, each generation adding a picture of some unusual, unheard of (probably non-existent) creature. It was a tradition. In many ways, it was a beautiful map – despite some sketches being particularly crude – but it was also a record of insanity.

Lorcan very much doubted that the Crumple Horned Snorlack existed, or that Wrackspurts really did enter your brain and… Well, he had never been quite sure exactly what they did.

Anyway. Not that it mattered. Lysander believed a lot more of that mumbo-jumbo. In fact, he probably knew exactly what Wrackspurts do, or exactly why Gnome saliva supposedly has medicinal values.

"If you want to catch the Hogwarts express on time, you had better get up now." came an airy voice form the door. Lysander sat up immediately, like you might expect a Vampire to in a Muggle film. Apart from the fact his arms weren't crossed across his chest.

"Yes. Thank you Mum." He said, in a slightly more down-to-earth tone. But not by much. Lorcan just groaned, and put some Muggle clothes on. Jeans and his Weasley jumper. Although he'd been awake for a while, it was always a struggle, having to leave the warm cosiness of his bed. That was another problem with his slightly mad parents, they didn't believe in fires. Apparently they attract Nargles to your flowering shrubs and infest the garden. So, of course, the Lovegood-Scamander house was always freezing cold.

As the two boys galloped downstairs, one with blue eyes one with brown, one with immaculate blonde hair the other accurately messy, one with the dress sense of a fashion star the other… Less so.

"Lorcan, you're wearing the national colours of the Blibbering Humdinger." Luna told him with a casual look at what her son was wearing. Lorcan rolled his eyes,

"Yes, I've already been-" but Lysander cut him off.

"I did _tell_ him the brown of the jumper was clingy in _all_ the wrong places." Lysander said with a sniff, eyeing the jumper with distaste.

"Thanks Ly…"

**A/N: Have to admit, not too happy with this chapter either… But nonetheless, oh well!**

**I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, what does anyone think? Also, please review which household you would like next and any plot/characterisation ideas you have. Seeing as the New Generation is based a lot on opinion, I'd be interested to know what anybody thought of particular characters. Any background information, any personality traits, even just the colour of their eyes.**

**Again, thank you ever so much for reading/viewing/favouriting and a special thank you to backtohogwarts for reviewing and following, and to Bookwoorm608 for following!**

**~ALM**


	5. Weasley-Johnson Household

_**Weasley-Johnson Household**_

BANG!

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG! Pop, pop, pop… BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ARGH!"

CRASH!

"Shit…"

"FRED!"

"Sorry, Rox…"

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!"

"I was trying to give you a rigorous start to the day…"

"Fred Arthur Weasley, you'd better start running because when I get out of this shower – You. Are. Dead!"

Fred knew better than to argue with his sister when she made that sort of threat. So he fled. Although she wouldn't actually _kill_ him, she could throw a damn good punch. He'd actually been left concussed the last time Roxy had threatened to kill him.

That was a story his family would never let him live down.

Lorcan and James especially liked to bring that incident up, just to embarrass him. What's family for, eh?

But seriously, if Roxy caught him before Mum and Dad woke up, he very much doubted he would be in a fit state for Hogwarts.

Oh dear. Here she comes.

Breakfast that morning was a tense affair. Roxy was shooting daggers at her older brother, and although their Father had found it extremely funny, (the noise had been made by a series of _Decoy Detonators_ – one of the Weasley twins own creations) he'd had to put on a serious face and scold Fred after Angelina had given him one of her you're-supposed-to-be-a-role-model looks. Of course George had had to sneak his son a cheeky wink, just to show that he genuinely had thought it was a good prank. Not one of the best, but pretty brilliant.

Fred was now slightly dreading the moment Roxy found out what he'd slipped into her trunk… Merlin's Beard… He might as well just die on the spot.

**A/N: What do we think of this? A tad more fun? Okay, I have lots of questions for you lot today, so bear with;**

**I'm thinking of renaming the story. Any ideas?**

**I honestly would love to hear any plot/characterisation ideas, seeing as the New Generation is based a lot on speculation and opinion.**

**I've decided to do the Longbotom house next, then Weasley-Delacour, then Percy/Audrey (what's Audrey's surname?)**

**If you find any New Generation fan art, or have drawn some yourself, I'd love to see it!**

**I think that's all…. Extremely overjoyed thank you's to: weasleyjumper, Marauders-Fred and George XD, Emullz, Jo Gurtrude, jennyellen and Catalina Brown.**

**Thank you so, so much to anyone who's viewed!**

**~ALM**


	6. Longbottom Household

It was not unusual to hear a Longbottom fall down the stairs first thing in the morning. All four were particularly clumsy, and when you're rushing around looking for odd socks and bits of parchment, even a normal family would struggle not to collide on the landing.

Hannah Longbottom was tending breakfast intently, determined to prove to her children that she _could_ cook, Alice was sitting in her bedroom reading a Muggle novel from her 'Aunt' Hermione and Frank was disentangling himself from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice! Frank! Breakfast!" Hannah called with satisfaction, dividing the food onto two plates and setting them down on the table with cutlery and a glass of orange juice. A hundred things were running through her mind at the time. She had to check that Tom was alright, that the cooks had started on breakfast, that House Keeping were ready to do their rounds… Being landlady of the Leaky Cauldron was no easy task, especially on September the first.

Frank was first into the kitchen, promptly stubbing his toe on the table as he sat down.

"Morning, Mum!" he said cheerily. Alice was next into the kitchen, bashing her head on the doorframe as the stumbled in – still reading. Hannah smiled at her two children and bit her lip,

"Is it alright if I go downstairs and get started? Its just Gemima's been ill and off work and I-" but Alice cut in,

"Mum. We'll be _fine_. We've done this enough times before. The Potters are coming at ten to drive us to Kings Cross, and then we all get on the Hogwarts Express ans we'll owl you when we get there." She smiled, knowing how stressful the mornings could be for her Mother. But Hannah looked guiltily at her daughter.

"But it's your _last_ year and I feel awful not coming to see you off-" but Alice cut in again.

"Don't." she said firmly. "You have so much to do here, especially with Dad having to leave a few days early every year to get everything sorted at school. You have enough work on your hands without having to worry about us. We'll be _fine_." She said again. Hannah nodded, kissed both her children on the fore head and made her way to the door of their apartment above the pub. Both teenagers heard the sound of someone tripping over after the door had opened.

"Mind the step." They called in unison, Alice returning to her book.

After a few minutes of silence, Frank had finished and was putting his plate by the sink. Alice's plate remained untouched and she was still reading.

"Ali!" he groaned. "You're almost as bad as Rose these days! You've got to eat your breakfast."

"Not hungry." Alice replied, turning a page of her book. It was old and worn, as if someone had read it at least a thousand times. In faded twisted letters tou could make out on the cover it read _The Neverending Story. _The book had been passed from Hermione, to Rose, to Alice – who hadn't read much until fifth year, when Rose had insisted she take it up. And it had been a hobby ever since.

Frank bit his lip nervously. He'd noticed his sister not eating much lately.

"Ali… Come on… Eat a bit of it." Alice looked up and gave him a piercing look.

"I'm not hungry, Frank. If you're worried about wasting food, you eat it." And with that she swept out of the kitchen.

**I thought I might put everyone's ages/birthdays/years at Hogwarts here, just so you know how old everybody is. I know ages change and the age gaps aren't strictly cannon, but I don't think it's completely off; it goes from eldest to youngest.**

**Victorie – 23 – 29th October – 5 years out of Hogwarts**

**Dominique – 17 – 14th Aril – 7th Year**

**Molly – 17 – 19th May – 7th Year**

**Alice – 17 – 1st June – 7th Year**

**Louis – 16 – 3rd November – 6th Year**

**James – 16 – 12th February – 6th Year**

**Fred – 16 – 20th July – 6th Year**

**Lorcan & Lysander – 16 – 8th March – 6th Year**

**Roxanne – 15 – 12th October – 5th Year**

**Albus – 15 – 15th October – 5th Year**

**Scorpius – 15 – 23rd December – 5th Year **

**Rose – 15 – 14th January – 5th Year**

**Frank – 15 – 10th August – 5th Year**

**Lucy – 14 – 18th January – 4th Year**

**Lily – 13 – 4th May – 3rd Year**

**Hugo – 12 – 23rd September – 2nd Year**

**~ALM**


	7. Weasley-Delacour Household

_**Weasley-Delacour Household**_

"Bill! Bill! Zee cheeldren are not even dressed yet and eet eez almost 'alf past nine!" Fleur called with a face like thunder, sweeping into the kitchen where her three children were eating breakfast.

All were tall, one with long blonde hair, blue eyes and a sparkling diamond and sapphire ring on the third finger of her left hand; one with a glossy black 60's bob, wicked eyes and very red lips, and the third with strawberry blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and the sort of features that would make any girl melt.

"Fleur, we're making good time." said a harried looking Bill, stepping into the kitchen in long purple robes and tying his long hair red in a low pony tail. Fleur spun around sharply to face her husband and spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Good time?!" she hissed. "Good time?! Don't you talk to me about good time, Bilius Weasley!" her voice had gradually become a screech of indignation. "Your brozer Ronald 'as 'is cheeldren in zee car by 'alf past nine! Percy is 'alf way to Kings Cross by now! Don't you dare tell me we are making good time!" her eyes bulged and her face became almost beak-like.

Bill exchanged looks with his children as they all felt a full on Veela tantrum arising.

"I'll get dressed." Victoire said quickly and abandoned her toast, standing up and pushing her chair back.

"Brushing my teeth." Louis told them, doing the same as his eldest sister and both went upstairs.

Dominique, however, raised a perfect dark eyebrow at her Father and gave him a smirk that said 'you are so whipped' before departing without a word.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in what, a month? There's just been too much going on, my Grandfather died and various family issues have arisen from that, as well as the pre-existing ones becoming more intense. Anyway, I'm so sorry and I didn't forget about this, so don't worry! I know a lot of people favourited/followed/reviewed, but I can't give you shout-outs this time, sorry. BUT THANK YOU ALL, YOU SPECIAL PEOPLE! :')**  
**~ALM**


	8. Weasley Household

**_Weasley Household _**

_(Audrey's maiden name is not given)_

__Stress. That was the word that could be used to describe Percy Weasley's face on the morning of September 1st.

"Audrey! Have the girls got everything?" he said to his wife who had walked into the sunlit hallway. Audrey, like their youngest daughter Lucy, had chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and a much more olivey skintone to the rest of the Weasleys.

"Yes, Percy. I'm sure." she said in her reassuringly calm voice.

"Look," Audrey went on. "Both their trunks are here and _yes, _I made sure they were properly packed. Not that they needed it. You know you've trained them well." she said, looking at him fondly.

The rest of the Weasleys could never quite understand how a pompous, bigheaded, somewhat annoying bloke like Percy had managed to turn a girl like Audrey's head. She was a beautiful person, inside and out, and was the perfect definition of Hufflepuff.

At that moment, Molly (who looked much more stereo typically Weasley-ish) came down the stairs, looking a little bit sniffy.

"I'm fine." she said curtly, lifting up her trunk.

"No one said you weren't." Percy said, not really listening as he scanned _The Daily Prophet_ which Audrey plucked from his hand.

"She's feeling a bit delicate about not getting Head Girl." Audrey told him quietly as Lucy made her way downstairs and Percy nodded with raised eyebrows, pretending to understand what Molly was feeling.

"Are we all ready to go?" Percy asked, looking at his watch and becoming agitated again.

"Got your stuff, Luce?" he asked in what was supposed to be a carefree, Fatherly voice, but Lucy just turned her serious brown eyes on her Father and looked deliberately at her trunk and the coat on top of it.

"Right..." Percy said awkwardly, getting the message.

"Well, I've got some shortbread that Grandma Weasley sent us, so let's get going?" Audrey intervened, gesturing to the door.

"Good idea." Molly said stiffly, heaving her trunk up and walking straight out to the car, Lucy following behind.

"Don't make too much of a fuss of Dom, Perce. Molly's feeling slightly resentful." Audry said, looking at her husband with golden hazel eyes.

"I... I'll try..."

**A/N: I know these chapters keep getting shorter, but this is the last prequelly thing! Also, I probably won't put Author's Notes on every chapter from now on, but thanks to: NUDGELOVER, , weasleyjumper, . .word, AWitchNotaMaegi, Marauders-Fred and George XD, FatherNature (favourite twins forever!) and a guest. Also, somebody asked why Dom's hair was black and it was indeed because she dyed it.**

**Thank you all!**

**~ALM**


	9. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Platform 9 3/4**_

After much bickering and many tempers running high, the whole of the Potter/Weasley/Longbottom/Lovegood-Scamander Clan had arrived on Platform 9 3/4 and were catching up quite happily, dressed in inconspicuous (and in some cases not so much) Muggle clothing.

"Oh Teddy! You and Victiore? When did you prepose?"

"Dominique! I see you got Head Girl! Very impressive. I was Head Boy in my day. A great honor to be able to serve your school-"

"James, _honestly! _Does your hair _ever _lie flat?"

"If you've put anything into my case, Fred Weasley, anything that might harm me in any way, I _will_ kill you."

"Hugo! Come back here! I'm warning you!"

"So, Ly, what are the 'in' colours this season?"

When the whistle blew to signal that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving shortly there was a great scramble to get cases and children and cats and ferrets and even more children onto the shiny scarlet steam train. Just about everyone managed to get on alright, with poor little Hugo having to be hauled in by Fred and James at the very last minute.

The great party of extended family and family friends trundled down the train until they found an empty carriage and all squeezed in there, some sitting on each other's laps, some on the floor. It was tradition for them all to go to one carriage at the beginning of the journey, and then gradually disperse as it went on. After a minute or two of excited chatting, the door slid ope and the pale but mischievous figure of Scorpius Malfoy stood in the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite band of misfits." he laughed, before stepping over numerous people to reach Albus, who was somehow his best friend, even though the two were as different as chalk and cheese.

"Move over, Al." he said, sitting between the dark haired boy and Rose Weasley. Rose blushed a violent and very noticeable red and moved over immediately.

"Alright, Weasley?" Scorpius asked her with a grin and a wink, with earned him several glares from the family. Although none of them really discriminated against Scorpius for being a Malfoy, they all knew full well that he was quite a womanizer and wouldn't think it at all inappropriate to seduce his best friend's cousin for a night.

A while after Scorpius came in, Dominique saw the passing figures of her infamous friends and stood up and, without a word's notice to anyone, left to join them. No one dared question Dom, she and her friend's were so feared around Hogwarts that most students were scared to look them directly in the eye, let alone question where they were going.

And slowly the family left until it was just Al and Scorpius and some other friends they had invited in planning mischief and playing Gobstones.

**Jut some shout outs to MirDeeDee, Jo Gurtrude and gingerxxlovley - thanks to you all!**

**~ALM**


End file.
